


Ace, you CAN’T swim!

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Devil fruit userS can’t swim, Fictober 2020, Gen, poor Deuce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace was going to be the reason why Deuce would get grey hairs early. He just knew it.
Relationships: Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Ace, you CAN’T swim!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 “Watch me.”

"Ace, devil fruit users can't swim. Why should you be the exception?" Deuce asked with desperation in his voice. Why was his captain so damn stubborn! Devil fruits users can't swim. _There are no exception._ No matter how powerful or influential you were, you can _not_ swim. Especially with the powers of the Mera Mera no mi!

"Ace please think about it. Big mom can't swim, your little brother can't swim, hell even Sengoku can't swim. Why should you, a fucking fireman, be able to swim?! Fire and water don't go well. You'll drown just like everyone else, if not worse because you're fire."

"You don't know if you don't try Deuce. Who knows? Maybe I won't drown." Ace said confidently.

"WHO KNOWS! I KNOW! EVERY SANE PERSON KNOWS!" Deuce was really to pull his hair out at the moment. Why couldn't Ace see reason!?

"Well, that's why we anchored the ship and that's why you are here."

"I shouldn't be here here in the first place!"

"I am a good swimmer. Just watch me Deuce." Ace jumped of the railing of their ship without a warning, leaving Deuce to stare with an open mouth at the empty space where Ace just stood.

"FUCK ME! HE JUMPED!" Deuce ran over to the railing to see if Ace would come up.

He didn't.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Ace was drowning! Deuce immediately jumped of the ship when he realized that and began to swim down, desperately looking for Ace.

After a minute he found him. He grabbed his arm and made his way up. It felt like eternity before they broke the water surface. They both gasped for air. Deuce pulled them both onto the ship. "So I really can't swim." Ace said nonchalantly between breath, as if he didn't just jump of the ship.

"Yeah, I swear to Roger, if you do that one more time I'll kill you myself."


End file.
